


Genocide, Together

by HappyFazzbearPonies2



Category: Undertale
Genre: Chara breaks Sans' mind, Facticide, Flowey is still a pain in the ass, Fratricide, Gen, Genocide (Obviously), I wonder if he's gonna be stamped on in this story, Matricide, Menticide, Monstricide, More tags to be made, Not my AU, Onmicide||Mundicide||Ecocide||Populicide, Other, Patricide, Probably unhealthy codependency, Regicide, Something New AU, Temmiecide, Undyne is going to be a problem, also make a note to fix tags, ambicide, homocide, wouldn't matter anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2
Summary: Sans doesn't care about this world anymore. Chara is bored and wants a new partner to erase both worlds.Maybe Sans could be a very potential colleague.





	1. A Proposition

After dodging attack after attack, throwing everything he had at the human, he had been caught off guard. It bled and soaked his white shirt and blue jacket a dark red, his hand clutching to the slash that streaked across his ribs. It was hard to breathe and he can feel himself falling away, so close to crumbling into dust.

 “I guess this is it, huh?” he said in a shaky voice. Looking at his killer in the eyes, they glowed red triumphantly and flashed a nasty smile.

 The golden locket they had shone vividly in the streaming light through the magnificent windows that were etched with the Delta Symbol. A crude angel hovered over the three triangles that represented the Underground and all the monsters in it. They had a prophecy, that one-day, an angel that had seen the Surface will return and the Underground will go empty.

 Guess people didn’t think it wasn’t going to go empty in this way.

 “Whelp… I’m going to Grillby’s… Papyrus, do you want any—” he said before being cut off.

 “Hold on there, Sansy boy,” the human said smoothly, as if they said it a hundred times before, (and probably have.) “I didn’t come all this way for nothing… I have a favour to ask of you…”

 He flinched —  _A favour? Is this kid serious?_

 “A favour?” he said calmly, then he spat, his magical eye sparking to life for the last time in flaring rage,  _“ **after what you did?** ”_

   _“_ Oh, come now, comedian, stay with me” They said, patience in their voice, “It’s not like you got anything to lose. You already lost your friends, your family… Papper was it? I can’t remember; your brother was so  _forgettable.”_ They simpered, a giggle in their voice.

  “His name is  _PAPYRUS!”_  Sans yelled angrily, then losing the ability to stand, he fell to his knees, some of the dark red liquid fell to the floor.

 “Papyrus! That was it, so naïve, almost felt sorry decapitating him.” the human mused. Sans growled.

 They walked toward the skeleton, that smile still on their face, “You know Sans, I know your body is giving up, so I’ll be nice and make my favour now. The next reload, I’ll be doing the talking. Then I want you to listen to what I have to say. Maybe something would come of interest of you. Now that’s not much, is it? Just listen to my proposal is all you have to do, take it and think about it.”

 Sans shuddered, he felt that sensation of his body slowly turning into nothing again. Sans chuckled and looked them in the eye.

 “Fine, I’ll listen to your goddamn proposal. Just make your point so I can go back to killing you.”

 “That’s the first time you ever said yes!” They said, smiling and watched him fall the rest of the way down. He was shaking, flakes of ash started to peel off the skeleton as his body struggled to keep its solid form.

 “Well, goodbye comedian, see you in the next reset.” And, with that, they lifted their foot and smashed his skull in, which immediately turned into dust.

* * *

 

  
Sans opened his eyes, the Hall filling his vision. The golden light streamed through the beautifully built windows, the symbol of the Underground displayed in the decoration. The angel hovered above the three triangles like a shepherd looking over its sheep. His head and ribcage throbbed with phantom pain. He grunted and shoved his hands in his pockets. The kid killed him again. How many times was this now? He didn’t want to know. Sans watches the figure walk closer towards him.

Once the human stopped in front of them, smiling that damn smile of theirs.

 “Looks like it’s my turn to talk, comedian”

 Sans said nothing. He chuckled, as he got ready for battle once again, summoning a huge Gaster Blaster.

 “All ears, kid. Ready for a bad time?”

 The human grinned, “Always.”

 The Blaster fired, the white-hot laser singed their shoulder when they dodged, but they laughed it off.

 “Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth, Humans and Monsters,” they said.

 Sans looked at the human, confused but intrigued. But he didn’t let up his concentration as he sidestepped the oncoming attack from the human. He turned the human’s soul blue and slammed their body straight into a column. Where are they going with this?

 They coughed, and jumped to avoid the bones spurting out of the wall, “One day War, broke out between the two races.”

 No longer blue, the human dived for the skeleton, flipping into a roll as they missed.

 “After a long battle the humans were victorious.”

 Sans teleported before the air-borne knife could implant itself in his skull. The knife clattered away, Sans made a wall of bones to separate it from the human, but they were just be able to jump over it, they went to grab it and hacked at the bones, which sliced it nicely, turning into harmless dust. Sans broke out in sweat.

 “They sealed the monsters Underground with a magic spell.”

 The human ran towards him, knife sharp as ever has been. They had taken some damage from the fast-reacting skeleton, he sent bones flying, smashing and embedding into the polished chequered ground.

 “They say those who climb the mountain never return, but I never did listen to those warnings, nor did I care of them.  
“In attempt to run away from home, I went to the mountain, but I fell into a hole deep enough to make me cry in pain and for help. Then, a monster, who would soon be my best friend, found me and took me to their home”

 Sans blinked in confusion at the human. Then sent three Blasters in their way. And armies of regular and blue bones in their way. They dodged with ease.

 “They took me in and treated me as their own child. It was a wonderful life, much better than the one I left on the Surface. I believed myself to be the angel who will save us all.  
“One day, I decided that, me and my friend will save the monsters, and our plan almost worked. Then, the humans attacked once we passed the barrier.”

 Sans eye-sockets widened at this. Could this kid be? No. This was a different human, he can tell. This was Frisk. Frisk was it? It should be. He can’t remember. Besides, Chara was dead for a long time. But… a human soul does persist after death… could it be that Chara could have had taken over Frisk?

 “They hurt him. And he didn’t attack, not once, I told him to. But he didn’t. He flew off, back to our home and died in our parents’ arms. Mom soon left and took me with her, to the Ruins… and buried me. Soon, a bed of golden flowers began to bloom.  
“I had hated the human race before I fell in the Underground. Now I detested them more than the Monster race combined. I wanted to kill them all. But without a body to steal that has real determination, I couldn’t. Besides, back then ‘ _Flowey’_ had the power to reset.

“Then Frisk came along.”

 Chara dodged the frantic array of attacks. They knew Sans was getting tired. Only one or two of the attacks hit Chara.

 “At first, I didn’t interfere, they made friends, had fun, had a good laugh, shared some bad jokes, some good dining. They had determination; they wanted to set everyone free, without hurting anyone. It was fun for me too...”

 “Then, without warning, they  _reset.”_

 Sans’ breathing hitched. Blue magic threw the human to the ceiling, the window (which was smashed to many pieces. Chara did not appreciate pieces of glass sticking out of them.) , the ground, the walls, and the columns.

“The look on your face, when you shook their hand once again in Snowden Forest. You wondered why, why did they go back? Why would they do that?”

 They scarcely evaded the bones spitting out at them.

 “After so many setbacks, you started to care less, because you  _knew_  at some point, they’ll reset. Over and over and over, it never ends. Pretty soon, you started to push people away, pretending that nothing was wrong and smiling and joking to make your point. But that smile… was _fake._  
“Then you started to snap as soon as they decided to see what will happen if they kill everybody. I didn’t know why at first, I asked myself…why were they killing their friends? Then I remembered.”

 Sans took a step back as Chara tried to attack again.

 _“_   _They were human.”_

 “It was obvious. Humans are curious little bastards, they could kill or hurt if they felt the desire to, they could do it because it’s a possibility, and so they would do it.  
“But I do not press for their matters; their reasons are theirs alone. I just want power. The power to eradicate this entire world. Power was the reason of my incarnation after all…  
“But the thing is… Killing all the monsters is fun and all, but a thought came to me... Would it be so fun on my own?”

 Sans stopped attacking, but he held the maniac in mid-air. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. What were they saying?

 They held out their hand passively, “Join me Sans. Come with me; let’s erase this world together, you and I. How about it? You don’t give a damn about this world anymore, so why not destroy it?” they cooed in a sweet, honeyed voice.

 Sans stared blankly and emitted a bitter laugh. “You know kid, I’m wondering right now is what is going through your goddamn mind would make you think I’ll become scum like you?” He summoned a Blaster and took aim. He made sure the human couldn’t move at all.

 The child smiled at Sans, those eyes flashing red again, “I’ll find a way to convince you Sansy, all I have to do is keep coming back. I will help you see.”

 The skeleton finished them off with the Blaster and the body fell to the floor—with a dull thunk—lifeless.


	2. (re)Starting anew

Chara knew it wasn’t going to be easy turning Sans away from what is right. But that didn’t stop them. They wanted a new partner; Frisk was gone now, Chara can’t get them back now. It’s never fun on their own. When has doing something alone ever been for anybody?

 Sans wasn’t giving in, but there were a few things that Chara noticed, broke him a bit. Speaking of the resets, speaking of the erased memories, how he cared less and less of the world as the resets continued on. Chara just had to use the right words in the right places to make him snap.

 They had to keep going. Convince him, _turn_ him.

_B **R** E **A** K   **H** I **M.**_

 They stayed determined. Ha! It wouldn’t be long now, there will be results; there were many before, many where Sans hesitated to attack, or even show somewhat of an interest of what they were saying. At one reload, he even  _cried._

Chara loved seeing this pun-loving skeleton break under their words, it was fun to hurt him. Fun to see the abyss staring back at them through his empty eyes. There was a reason, of why; Chara wanted him out of everyone else in the underground to join them to erase it all.

Toriel? Although she will not be hesitant to fight, she isn’t going to go and eradicate the whole Underground.  
  
Papyrus? HA! Don’t make me laugh! Him? He’s forgettable, pathetic, he thinks he’s cool and awesome, but he is naïve, too innocent. He makes them sick.  
  
Undyne in all honesty is a very powerful monster; there is no doubting it. But it’ll be the day Asgore stops being the coward and Alphys reveals those freak experiments will Undyne ever kill an innocent monster.

And their dear ‘brother,’ the one who spoke the words of ‘kill or be killed’ to Frisk was predictable with this charade of chaos.

Sans however. Sans isn’t the one to mess with. If you get him angry enough, he can be very merciless indeed. Wether human or monster, messing with him is a very big mistake. This was apparent from the beginning. This became even  _worse_  after the resets kicked in. In the first genocide run Frisk and Chara made, they thought taking out Sans would be a joke. So easy. Just extra EXP. But the looks on their faces when he dodged, the anger on their faces. They thought it impossible for a monster to dodge, from all they experienced so far. They saw how he fought. His words, his so called ‘mercy’ before sending them to hell.

 Oh and did this made Sans a lot more fun. And to think they _hated_ this comedian at the beginning.

 Finally,  _finally,_  after 963 attempts, Sans stopped attacking and froze. His eyes were dark pools of black. Chara stood there in front of the skeleton, smiling. He was shaking, as if a sudden chill had filled the warm room. Chara waited for one minute, two minutes, three. 

“…I…don’t understand…why…I feel…” Sans muttered.

 “That what I say is right?” Chara finished.

 “Face it, comedian. You know I’m right. Nobody will remember, so why care? The world always resets, so why not try something new? You can do whatever you want. Make a mistake? No harm done. It’ll be like it never existed as soon as the world resets again.

“So why, why do you care about this world so much, Sans?”

 Sans chucked, then he started crying again. “I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?  
“…  
“Ya know, what you say is completely insane. Asking me to kill everyone with you. To go back on what I am and destroy everyone I love. Hahaha…” Sans looked down at his feet, “But I guess you’re right. Nothing will matter after you reset. No one will remember… will they—?”Chara shook their head. “—Heh, I thought as much.”

 Sans gave a dead smile at the human and held the human responded with holding out their hand. Sans held it and shook. Chara looked absolutely thrilled.

 “No one will remember.” Sans repeated and let go.

 Chara clapped their hands together, unable to hold it their relief and excitement for something new.

 “That’s it, Sans! That’s it! You got it, finally!” Chara said happily, and then hugged the skeleton tight. Sans didn’t know what to do at that and stood there feeling uncomfortable. He wasn’t really used to this murderous human freaking out like a kid at Christmas and hug him. When they came out of the hug, Chara has put the golden locket they were wearing around Sans’ neck. Sans looked at the locket, then back at the human, who seems to be painted in a much different light from before. Chara looked happier than they ever been.

 “We can finally erase this world together!”

 

The world soon turned black, Chara was still smiling in the dark abyss, clasping Sans’ hand. He didn’t mind.

Where were they? Where has Chara taken him? Somewhere new. Somewhere interesting. The two glowing buttons labelled ‘ _Continue_ ’ and ‘ _Reset_ ’ glowed a bright against the darkness. The reset button was an artificial yellow. Up above those two things was some kind of board. It had information. The name of the human ‘Chara’, how much LOVE they had, ‘19’ and where they last were…

But this didn’t matter. Chara moved his hand near the ' _Reset_ ' button, so both hands will press it. Sans blinked at the human for a moment.

“Were in this together, Sans. Together we shall eradicate this world and the next. We’ll do it together.”

The blackness retreated as a blinding white light burst forth from the ‘reset’ button.

And the world was made anew.

* * *

 

 Chara had just finished resetting the world again and had given themselves a small time to stretch and relax on the bed of golden flowers. The light of the Surface shone brightly through the hole that Frisk fell in all those resets ago. They finally got the comedian to come on their side. This will make things much more interesting.

 The swelling excitement of successfully getting something new floating away and they soon got bored and stood up, brushing themselves down of flower petals, grass and pollen and strode out into the next room. To no surprise, there was Flowey, waiting…

 

“Determined aren’t you, Chara? You really wanted that Smiley Trashbag as your partner. You really wanted to break his little  **mind.** " Flowey laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"What is to be gained by doing that?! You wanted something else to play with! Is that it? You wanted a new toy!” Flowey jeered.

“You know the rules, Asriel. You stay out of my way. Or do you want to be a mushy pulp in the ground, you pathetic whelp?” Chara snapped back.

“I wasn’t enough, was I, for you? Did I become boring to you? You’re just a weak human now Chara. You’re not whatever  **beast**  you were in our little detour of our Old Home. You’re nothing but an EXP-less, soul-stealing creature! Like me!” Flowey taunted, but there was a tremble in his voice.

“Yes, you became boring, brother,” Chara said, “I need new friends. New partners. New possibilities. I already know how you play this game, Asriel. I want to see how Sans play his cards. I’ve taken quite a liking to him. Oh. And a word of warning…”

They kneeled down and stared creepily at the soulless flower. “Do not you strut around like you’re stronger than me. Like you’re smarter than me, don’t treat me like an idiot when you are the one who will not understand. Remember, you’re the one without a soul here. So stay out of my **way**.”

 Flowey looked at Chara angrily, “You can’t be serious! You!”

 Flowey summoned a whole army of bullets to surround Chara.

“You are an idiot! What are you to achieve?! Why do you want this! It won’t be a proper genocide if you choose this path! What will you do! You hate the neutral runs! THERE IS NOTHING FOR YOU WITH THAT SKELETON BY YOUR SIDE! SEE SENSE, YOU IDIOT! YOU’RE AN IDIOT! THIS IS NOT—”

There was a blast of white, familiar fire and Flowey went to dodge, hiding in the dirt ground below.

Toriel looked at where the would-been attacker of the defenceless human before them and sighed. 

“What a horrible creature, harming such a poor, innocent youth…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy guys. Im sorry if this is such a bad chapter, I don't know of my writing skills anymore. Anyway if you liked it, you liked it. Oh and, if anyone wants a super long, thing of the human convincing Sans in this reload. I'm happy, if not feel silly to oblige. XD Have this for now. Its also 2 in the morn aand Im really tired. if my story does not make sense, you'll know what typed. Anyway I must sleep.
> 
> See yas, I'm trash and soriel is for LIFE. GOODNIGHT!


	3. Howdy! I'm Flowey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans gets LOVE and meets a flower he isn't friendly to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, 2043 words?  
> Anyways, I'm fixing the other two chapters because I don't like how I made it. I already fixed CH1 so I hope you can re-read it if you're not as lazy as Sans!  
> Here you guys go!

It wasn’t surprising for Sans to find himself outside his and Papyrus’ house, about to walk down to Grillby’s. He had been in the exact position many times whenever the kid had reset. But everything was different now. He wondered vaguely if he actually…

_Heh._

He stepped through the snow, footprints imprinting in the ground. Once he reached the lights of Grillby’s he pretended to open the door, then, predictably, Papyrus appeared.

“Sans!”

Sans turned around, sighing and put on a fake smile, “Sup, bro. How’s it hanging?”

The taller skeleton stood over him, “What’s hanging is that you’re late! Your sentry had been unguarded for 2 minutes now! And the puzzles haven’t been recalibrated yet!”

“It’s no problem, Paps. I think they’re fine just the way they are,” Sans put his hands in his pockets.

“No they’re not! I need you at your post! There is not time for lazing around! Undyne is… Sans? Brother, are you alright?”

He snapped his head up, “What?”

“Are you ok Sans? You look a bit unwell,” Papyrus said in concern. Sans blinked. He rubbed his arm and chuckled.

“Nah, Paps, I’m just still … _bone-tired_ heheheh…” Sans laughed at his pathetic attempt to lighten the mood.

“By God, Sans—“

“Heheheh, guess you’re still _icy_ about my jokes. Hahaha!”

“SANS!” Papyrus said in irritation.

Sans put up his hands passively, “Ok, ok Papyrus, I’ll stop. I’ll meet you up ahead, ‘K?” Sans then started to walk the other way and Papyrus gave a sigh.

Papyrus looked down to the ground. He really did worry about his brother. Sans hadn't been acting like himself lately. But he re-assured himself by telling himself that Sans had a great brother to take care of him and give him all the love and brotherly care Sans wants and needs. After all, he was the Great Papyrus! Who wouldn’t want him as a brother?

Feeling a bit better, he strode proudly to beyond Snowdin and through the mass amount of snow and trees.

* * *

 

_SLASH! SLASH! KERAP-BANG!!!_

Chara breezed through the Ruins, not a monster or ghost was safe from them. It was still exhilarating to see their faces before they crumbled to dust before them. It never got boring. How funny life is, to be like that. How funny death is, to be what it is.

What they didn’t expect was a few differences popping up further and further they went. They called up Toriel, just for fun, and they heard things that was unusual. Chara listen carefully to the words, cocking their head, listening to Toriel’s worries, and unnerved feelings.

She mentions the white puppy, saying that it was hiding in a closet, whimpering. Another, which she made clear of was her worries of something terrible will happen very soon. She said to stay in the room she left them in and they will soon be picked up. The last thing they said was to call if anything was to happen to them.

Chara hanged up. They flipped the hidden switches and smiled. They passed a trembling frog that watched them pick up a toy knife from the ground. It summoned wobbly white flies in pathetic attempt to protect itself, but Chara just slashed the knife and the flies disappeared and the frog fell to the floor, bursting into dust.

* * *

 

Sans played with a ketchup bottle on his table, spinning it in a circle, wondering again if he really did agree with this. To kill everyone. That would mean Grillby, Alphys, Undyne… _Papyrus_ … he gripped the bottle so tight, the cap popped off, leaving a huge mess of tomato paste dripping down and sinking into the wood. Sans noticed the mess and left it alone.

It was then he noticed a monster in the distance, Ice Cap wandering around in circles, looking for someone to admire his hat.

“Heeeelllllloooo????? Anybody around? I got a new hat! Somebody look at my hat! You can look but you can’t touch…”

Sans suddenly felt something swirling violently in his chest, in his soul. He needed something. He needed. He wanted to… something, he couldn’t place it. What was it?... Then, in full realisation that he had felt this before, he had watched the kid kill everyone, even playing with their minds before putting their life out like a candle. His feelings, his anger… his wanting to make them pay for their sins. He wanted to kill them. 

Right now, it was the feeling of wanting to hurt again, to kill, to turn them into dust. It was there, it was there, but he didn’t know where! The kid. The kid. He was going to be like the kid. The human. Frisk. Chara. The murderer. He was going to kill everyone with them. Everyone. Why did he want that? Why? Was it because he had nothing better to do? Was it because he given up on this world? Hell if he knew.

He stepped out of his station and towards the monster. He was going to kill everyone. With the human.

Ice Cap turned around to see the skeleton in front of them and started to sigh in relief and babble about his new hat.

_Everyone._

Ice Cap faltered, seeing the look on Sans face and he started to look scared.

He may as well start with him.

There was a flash of bones and a sudden cut-off scream.

***You won! Your LOVE had increased!**

He watched the monster fall, the dust dampening in the snow and breathed a heavy sigh. The feeling had submerged, but it was still silently begging for more. It wants more to do. Anything but sitting there in that same old chair and look at the branches of trees above or fall asleep.

He walked a bit farther; he found more monsters hanging about. His white, glowing eyes flickering around, looking around if there were any additional cameras Alphys could have installed today, but there was no need to worry. Sans kept away from them, he didn’t want to be seen away from his post, let alone be caught impaling a monster with a bone.

He got to kill about four more monsters before he felt he was getting a bit cocky. The last one was a bit of a messy one; he was making a lot of noise and he was pretty sure the camera could pick up sound. Sans was thrown off by this and almost felt a bit guilty of what he was doing, but the barbaric feeling in his chest just got stronger and he finished him off with a large, blue bone in its chest.

He went back to his station and crossed the bridge Papyrus created to “trap” humans. But he made the poles too far apart to stop anybody. The kid shouldn’t be long now. He reached the door and stopped his hand just in time before it knocked. It would be stupid to knock. The old Lady wouldn’t be there. He sighed. He had very vague memories of the very first of the resets. He can just remember meeting her somewhere with Papyrus, Undyne and the rest of them. But it was mostly blurred out. But what he can really remember was this stirring feeling in his chest when he saw her for the first time. It was a nice feeling.

 Now that he thought about it. When he was talking through the door with her, that feeling was there too. Sharing jokes. Sharing stories. Sharing laughs. Same warm goodbyes before he had to leave. And the promise. He remembered that quite clearly. How her voice was serious and pleading, to take care of any human that was to pass. He had broke this promise a hundred times over.

He made himself walk away from the door. He had to wait. The human will come. Just give it time. Sans gave a small sigh and he turned around and jumped. There in the snow, was a flower that was certainly not there before.

 “Howdy!” The flower said in a high voice, “I’m Flowey! But I don’t have to tell you that, do I Sans?” All of a sudden, the happy voice turned into somewhat of a mocking drawl.

 If Sans had eyebrows, they would be raised. _This flower_. His eyes narrowed and he sent a sharpened bone to impale it, but the flower just whacked it away with a vine.

 “Hey, buddy… _H o w  a b o u t  w e  d o n ‘ t ?”_

 Sans tried to skewer the flower again, but found himself hastily dodging an oncoming vine with spikes sharp as knives. It rebounded and wrapped around the surprised skeleton. Angry and the flailing rage in his chest spiralling out of control, he struggled uselessly. He tried to summon a Blaster, or even some measly bone attacks, but nothing happened. After a minute or two, he knew it was useless and he stopped moving.

 “Look here Trashbag, I don’t know what Chara had said to you to make you like this, but I find this highly entertaining. This is quite an interesting route we have here. The human, persuading the pun-loving science  _waste-bin_  to kill everyone! An interesting route indeed, it makes me wonder why I didn’t do it before. Probably because it was a stupid idea. But I am not the one who will pay the price for this.”

Sans had nothing to say, and Flowey took the silence as a sign to keep talking.

“Do you know the funniest thing about this is? Have you guessed it yet? That’s right! _It’s you.  
_ “You, the one who fought against them so many times, fighting against what you just fallen down on your knees to. And I thought your so weak attachments to this world were funny enough."

The flower chuckled mockingly.

“I’ll be watching this from afar Sans. I wonder how this predicament will turn out… Would you really kill everyone with the human? Even your dear baby brother? Or will you revert back to who you once were, watching the human kill everyone? And be the _coward_ you are, just watching it happen?”

 Flowey let go of Sans and he plopped down, looking more emotionless than before. But the glowing rage in his chest was quite a sign it was time for Flowey to depart, before the Smiley Trashbag tries to attack again.

He winked at Sans, “Guess I have to find out! See ya real soon, buddy!”

And with that, he sunk into the ground again, leaving Sans quite alone. But the loneliness that was in the still air was not around for long as the door was open and a small head peeped out. Sans turned around. Chara caught up to them.

 “Hey there, I’m not late, am I? I was just a bit—hey!” Chara examined Sans and saw that dust was strewn on his clothing (and the fact there were some bones sticking out of the ground made it more obvious), “You cheater! You started without me!” Chara pouted.

 Sans smiled, “Hey, kid. Took you long enough. Sorry about that, I kinda slipped.”

 Chara huffed, but gave a smile, “Eh, I guess that’s okay, if you left some for me. We have to do this together.”

 Sans shrugged, “There’s still monsters about, but all of this is making me kinda hungry, ya keep doing what you want and I’ll catch you at Grillby’s?”

 Chara felt their stomach growl at the last word. They _were_ kinda hungry, since the fact they had been too busy killing everyone in the Ruins to eat… and they do like keeping Toriel’s pie for a special occasion.

“Whatever you want is fine with me, partner,” they started to walk away, when they were a distance away, they shouted, “Oh! And! I want fries! Remember that!”

 Sans smiled and in a flash he was in his house. He changed into a new (and slightly wrinkled) jacket and teleported straight to Grillby’s with a double order of fries in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like fries, okay?


	4. Confessions are not made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness! I'm on a roll with this! WHY CAN'T I HAVE THIS FOR MY OTHER FICS?!  
> They need attention! They need their stories told! I mean-- Stan is thrown into the Hunger Games! Bill possessed Ford's bro and plans to make his plan go faster!  
> And A GALLFREYIAN! ALL INTERESTING THINGS!  
> WHY CANT I JUST WRITE THEM LIKE I DO WITH THIS?! I HATE YOU BRAIN!!!
> 
> -coughs- anyways. Enjoy.

Chara’s confrontation of Papyrus went quite nicely. After telling him they were human, it produced a huge burst of excitement from the tall skeleton. When he calmed down from his excitement, he announced that if they dared to venture forward, they shall meet puzzling traps that will delay their journey and to inevitable capture, which by then they'll sent to the Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne. As they went on, it was obvious Papyrus was steaming that Sans had taken one of his breaks just when a human came along. Chara played along with the puzzles (quite reluctantly, if must said) and continued their murderous rampage, screeching frustratingly when Jerry somehow _keeps coming back_. So the child ditched him. 

Papyrus stood at the end of Invisible-Electric-Maze, explaining how it will electrocute them if they treaded of the invisible path. Chara would have passed the puzzle well, if they were helped via unintentional footpath by Papyrus. But unfortunately, Papyrus had already gave Chara the orb before they got to the puzzle, leaving them treading lightly with the orb out in front of them to see if the way they were going wasn't crackling with electricity. Although it took them five minutes, Papyrus looked baffled as they reached the safety of the end of the Maze.

“You solved it!" Papyrus goggled, "You slippery snail! You did it so easily! _... Too easily_ … But worry not, human! For my brother, Sans, whom you haven’t met yet, has conducted a puzzle that will be sure to stun and baffle you! Nyeheheheh!” He ran off.

Chara followed. 

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the edges of Hotland stood a huge lab. A yellow dinosaur-like monster sat in a chair, eating crisps. Sitting on a nearby bench was a pot of noodles steaming from the boiling water, waiting to be eaten. The lizard, adjusted her glasses looking at the strange readings on the computer.

Alphys frowned at them. Her eyes were off the huge screen that displayed various places in Snowdin forest. She didn’t notice Sans, she didn’t notice him meeting the human, she didn’t notice the dust covering the human’s clothing.

“S-Strange… these readings… they never popped up like this quite before… how did I not notice this?” Alphys typed a few letters and numbers and symbols and another reading popped up. She read through this, chewing a large amount of the crisps in her mouth and choked on them as she saw _something very wrong_ on the report. After recovering she trembled in fear.

 _'O-oh no, this is not good! I need to call Undyne!'_ Alphys muttered silently in her mind, she scrambled to find the print button for the two reports and pressed it. She whisked off and went for the phone, which she left near the monitor and she rang Undyne. While she waited for her to pick up, she flipped through the cameras until she found the human, who was currently figuring out the ice puzzles, muttering curses. She watched the human pass and flipped to another camera.

The phone went to voicemail (which consisted of lots of screaming and things blowing up). Undyne will answer in a minute or two.

After a moment or two, the human appeared, and a monster, one that was strewn with Christmas decorations and clearly in a bad mood. It tried to attack the human. But the child dodged and slashed it down its neck and jumped on the weakened monster as it crumpled on it's side and raised the knife. It pleaded for mercy, despite it’s slashed throat, but the human payed no heed and the knife found its home in the four-legged monster’s chest. Alphys squeaked and covered her eyes, but she already saw. All that was left of the poor monster was ash and half-buried ornaments.

The phone rang.

  _“Hey, Alph, howzit?”_

Alphys mustered all her bravery and strength to say something (This was an emergency after all!) and screamed, “UNDYNE! UNDYNE! THERES… THERES A—”

  _“Woah, Alphys? Are you ok? What’s going on? Are you safe?”_ Undyne interrupted, sounding professional, but her voice full of alarm.

 Alphys shuddered and tried to calm down a bit, “Undyne… please… there’s… there’s a human, in Snowdin Forest…”

  _“A human? An actual human? In the Underground? How did they get here? Alphys, how do you know this? Did you see them?”_

 "I saw them through the cameras, they came through the door to the Ruins…”

  _“What? But that door had been locked for ages!”_

 “It’s only on the outside, but this doesn’t matter! The human—”

  " _Your right! The human is what matters! Do you know what this means? If I can get the human to the King, that’ll mean we’ll finally have enough human souls to break the barrier! I'll fight them and—”_

“Undyne, please stop interrupting! I'm telling you. _Don’t fight them!_ The human is killing monsters! If they kill enough monsters, they’re going to kill you too if you get in their way, Undyne! Please don’t fight them. You might think you're strong enough, but what if the human gets the upper hand? The human is getting stronger and stronger for every monster th-they k-k-kill!!! They might be too strong to fight!  
"Just ev-evacuate the Snowdin residents. Get them to safety. Make sure the human c-can’t get to them… Please Undyne…" Alphys spoke her next words in a hoarse whisper.

“Don’t fight them…”

 Silence… _“Alphys…”_

The lizard monster whimpered.

_“Alphys, if this human is doing what you’re saying they’re doing, this is just more of a reason to fight them. It is more of a reason to strike them down. This human cannot continue. We must find this human and kill them before they can kill more innocent monsters.  
_ _"Look, Alph, I have a meeting with the guards, but I’ll tell them the subject of that meeting is thrown out the window. I’ll get RG-01 to evacuate Snowdin and RG-02 to do Waterfall. I’ll send them to Hotlands. I’ll handle the human. Ok?”_

“Undyne, please…”

“ _Sorry, Alph. But don’t worry! I’ll be fine! I'll be able to defeat them! I'm sure of it! I can feel it in my soul!”_

“Ok…Undyne…” Alphys closed her eyes. There was no changing her mind once she’s set onto something. Alphys drew out a shaky breath.

 

_Say it. It may be your last chance._

“Um, Undyne?”

_“Yeah?”_

“I— uh…” She fumbled with her words, “I’m so glad to have you as a friend, Undyne, please be careful…”

  _“…Yeah, I’m glad you’re my friend too, Alph. I’ll see you soon.”_

 “See you…”

  ***click!**

_You coward._

Alphys held her knees, tail wrapping around her, she looked back at the screen and continued to watch the human and the trail of sin and dust following them. The pot of noodles had gone cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful, boys and girls, I smell a dirty brother killer in the next chapter~


	5. Welcome to the Genocide Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO FOLKS! CHAPTER 5! HAHAHA!

Everyone in the bar could feel the uneasy air fill the room as soon as he came in. The skeleton made his usual joke as he always does when he pops in. But this time, nobody laughed. Sans didn’t seem to notice.

 He sat at his usual spot and ordered, to everyone’s confusion, two bowls of fries. There was no one with him. When a nearby monster asked him why, Sans said he was expecting company.

 Grillby was a bit busy with all the other customers, so the chips took a bit longer. The comedian made a few more jokes that no one laughed at.

Sans gulped down his ketchup and ate a few fries. After some long, _long_ minutes, an armoured monster opened the door.

“Excuse me, guys, but, uh, something bad is happing, like, really bad, so we have to evacuate the citizens here. There’s a human, not a cool human, they’re hurting monsters. So we have to get you to safety now.” said RG-01.

 The monsters looked at each other, muttering in curiosity and in fear. They got from their tables and walked hastily to the door. Grillby and Sans were the only ones who didn’t move.

 

 “Uh, dudes? Didn’t you hear me? We have to evacuate the citizens and—“

 

“… I think I want to stay here, friend,” said Grillby.

 

“Uh, why? Don’t you want to, like, live, or something?” RG-01 asked, perplexed.

 

“I think I will be fine, friend. I hope you understand.”

 

“Uh. Um… ok then… um, good luck?”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

RG-01 left, a little bit awkward.

 

Sans didn’t move. Grillby tilted their flame head at the skeleton, moving to sit next to him, “Sans?”

 Sans looked at him, “Do you have more ketchup?”

 “No Sans, you drank the last bottle. Sorry.” Grillby looked away, “Why didn’t you go with them?”

 “I could ask the same question, Grillbz… but I’m too lazy to ask.” The skeleton smiled.

 “I have duties here.” He looked at him, flames flickering.

"Is this about your brother? Is this why you have to stay?”

 Sans forced himself to nod. “Yeah, Papyrus would come back here and try to make friends with the human, and from the sounds of it, this human ain’t really friendly.”

 Grillby nodded. “I see… One more thing Sans, is this for your brother? I thought your brother hated grease...”

 “He does, but he’s not the company I said I was going to have…”

 Grillby frowned, “Then who would this person be then, if not your brother?”

 Sans smiled a little wider, “Someone who’s new to the underground. That’s all.”

 It took a moment for the message to sink in but as soon as it did, Grillby backed away a bit, “Sans? I don’t understand. Are you saying you’re going to eat with the person who’s been killing all those monsters?!”

 Sans got off his chair and said, “Yup. Thought the kid would be hungry. Humans do tend to need to eat a lot; did you know that? So, uh. You better get out of here. I don’t think the human… or me… is gonna spare you out of everyone. You can stay here if you want, though, that’ll just mean I’ll get some free EXP.”

 Grillby could not believe what Sans was saying.

 “ _Sans…”_

 Sans said nothing.

 “Sans this is not you,” Grillby said, making his way to his friend, “you know this isn’t. The Sans I know wouldn’t hurt anyone, not his friends, not innocent people, and definitely not family. I beg you. Snap out of it.”

 Sans’ eyes bore into his, they were deep pools of black, endlessly going on and on in ink bowls of darkness, swirling and cold, until you can see the ominous dread of the abyss looking back at you.

 “ _Well, I guess that Sans is dead now.”_ the skeleton said.

 Before Grillby could do anything, he was being lifted up and, like a rag doll, thrown onto the wall, glasses smashed and shelves toppled. Grillby groaned in pain as the invisible force pulled him up again.

 “I’m sorry Grillby, I really am. _But I just don’t care about anything anymore_.” Sans said quietly.

 A loud smash of a window echoed out of the now empty streets and Grillby’s fire body, melting the ice around him into puddles of water. Loud hissing noises filled the air, it almost sounded like screaming. Sans exited the diner and watched the small spectacle. Steam rose and evaporated into the cold air of Snowden. Then, the charred body turning white, it crumbled away into nothing but specks of ash and small lumps of powder. Sans watched his friend die.

 There was a loud gasp, and Sans snapped his head to the side. The streets of Snowden, apparently weren’t all empty. A monster stood there, it wore a striped jumper and resembled a young dragon without arms or wings. He backed away from the skeleton.

 “Y-You…” he trembled and looked at him in a mix of horror and disbelief, then the monster ran away in the opposite direction, tripping over a few times, but frantically getting up and sprinting towards Waterfall. He disappeared. Sans did not bother to go after him.

* * *

 

Chara walked into the deserted town, they were low on health since the stupid long-necked dog decided to go into a frenzy and throw them halfway down a cliff in it’s excitement. Chara’s stomach growled, but still keeping the pie for safekeeping, they did not eat it. Instead, they stole some Cinnamon Bunnies from the store and other items of use. But they did not stack up on health.

 Grumbling, they continued on, aware that Monster Kid wasn’t in his usual place. Odd. Interesting. _New._

 That’s when they noticed the broken glass and the pile of ash a few metres away from Grillby’s. And in them were dusty glasses. Grinning, they padded through the snow to see Sans at their usual seats. Sans noticed them coming in and waved them welcome. Chara smiled and ran to the plate of fries. God, this is going to be worth it.

 “Took you a while, what kept you?”

 “Decided to do some rock-climbing. One of those blasted dogs helped.” Chara chewed the lukewarm chips into mush and swallowed. Sans chuckled.

 “Do you have any ketchup?”

 “Nope. No more, I think.” Sans said.

 “Bummer.” They shove more food up their mouth, “so, how far did you get? By LV, I mean. How much do you have?”

 Sans blinked. To be honest, he hadn’t kept track. How many monsters had he killed? How much EXP did he have? How much LOVE? He wasn’t a 1HP monster anymore, that’s to be sure. How can he know? Of course, if he was asked to examine Chara’s LV. he can do that without even trying, which was convenient as he was quite the lazy guy. It was a part of his magic. But to know his _own_ EXP or Level Of Violence, then….

 “I dunno, kid. Can’t you check?”

 Chara licked their fingers thoughtfully, “I suppose. Look at me, ya lackadaisical skeleton.”

Sans did, smiling that smile they oh so missed.

“Where did you learn that nonsense word?” Sans asked.

 “From Papyrus.” They did the check.

 

  ***Sans.**

***Check.**

***HP-20   Attack-10   Def-1   LV5.**

*** Easiest enemy? You know better.**

***You changed him, but if it’s for better or for worse, you do not know.**

***Still a pun-loving skeleton.**

“Level 5, very nice Sans” Chara was impressed.

 Sans raised his non-existent eyebrows and looked at the child gently, “Huh.”

 “I just got to 6. Usually by now I’m at level 8 or something. If were gonna do this thing, we have to do things differently. Were sharing this experience together but for my Genocide route, there’s only enough EXP to get to Level 19… that excludes you Sans.” They said, looking at the skeleton, whose face was neutral and impossible to read, but Chara was very sure he was listening very carefully.

 “We need to reach the highest point possible to take on our future goal. So that means we’ll get around 10 or 11 at best if we don’t do something. Which takes me to my idea.”

 Sans face did not change, “Really? So what do you plan to do?”

 “I know that you sometimes worked with Alphys. So do you think you can disable the force fields in Hotland? I’m pretty sure that’s where the people are evacuated. If we get to them—” Chara snaps her fingers. “— then we’ll have enough.” Chara grinned.

 “What about Alph? She’s gonna know if I mess with anything.” Sans asked, but he already knew what had to be done.

 “Well, we kill her, don’t we?” Chara said, putting their empty plate on the bench.

“I guess so,” Sans admits.

 A few moments of silence passed before Sans suddenly got off his seat and walking towards the door, Chara trailing behind them, “Where are you going?” they said, frowning. No ‘ _see ya_ ’s?

 Sans gave a small glance to the child, eyes blank, “I, uh, gotta get something out of the way, alright? I’ll see you in a bit.”

 He then walks away.

 Chara looked curiously at the skeleton for a moment as he left Grillby’s, then with a dark little smile, they gave a tiny distorted laugh. 

* * *

 

  _“_ _SANS?!”_ Papyrus called out, “Brother! Where are you?!”

 Papyrus was downright worried now. Where could Sans be? He needed to find him. He had just been with Undyne and he was informed that a human, _his human,_  had started eradicating the monster population. Undyne had told them to not confront the human and that was an order. But why? He was sure he could change their ways; he was the Great Papyrus after all! And besides, a human that knows the simple love of puzzles and know that the Junior Jumble was definitely the most challenging of word problems couldn't be all that bad, right? I mean, everyone can be a good person if they just tried!

 But seeing the Snowden residents being moved to Hotlands and not seeing Sans in the crowd or even having him by his side had brought concerns. He hadn’t seen him since earlier today. Could he have gotten lost? Could he be at their house in his room, taking a nap? Could he have confronted the human?

 

…

 

Papyrus tried not to think of that. He hadn’t consulted with the human yet, so if his brother did… _It will be my fault_. 

 But he knew that his brother knew better. He will stay out of the way if there is danger. This fact filled him as he continued to look for him.

 “SANS!” Papyrus called for the twentieth time.

 A small figure emerged through the fog. Papyrus knew the individual immediately, “Sans! There you are!”

_“Papyrus…”_

 “I was so worried! I didn’t know where you were and so many things are happening. I couldn’t find you!  
“Have you seen the human? I need to talk to them. I think I can change their ways! I— Sans?” Confusion filled his voice as he saw a giant, skull-like manifestation above his brother, it’s eye glowing, just like Sans’ own. It blazed a fiery blue and golden yellow. In a semi-circle were rows of bones, the massive skull in the middle.

 _“I’ve been waiting for this…”_ Sans said solemnly. In one swift movement, over a dozen attacks were flying and Papyrus scrambled to get out of the way.

 “Sans! What are you doing?! Why are you attacking me? What's wrong?!” Papyrus yelled, running to him, his eyes glowing amber orange in attempt to calm his brother down. But this didn’t work. He looked down as his soul turned blue. Papyrus flew up, and then crashed into the ground with a loud THUMP. “ _Augh!”_

 A loud whirring noise filled the air, Papyrus looked up to see that the skull’s mouth was producing a concentrated light inside it. The noise increased in volume, Sans’ face betrayed no emotion.

 “Sans, please, we don’t have to fight. We can do this without fighting! I won’t hurt you Sans… I’m your brother! I can help you!” Papyrus pleaded.

Sans looked at him curiously, and then let out a small, dead laugh, “You really are stupid, aren’t you?” 

 

**_KKKKWWWAAAAAAAAAA-BFWWWOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_ **

****

Papyrus fell to his hands and knees, trembling. Sans stood there, eyes dark. “You don’t know this, but you already hurt me. More than you can ever know. But that's the thing, you have the relief of not _ever_ knowing. You don’t know and I envy that. I’d give anything to not have what I have.  
“But now, I just don’t care anymore. You can’t save me, I’m beyond helping. You were the thing that kept me caring, but now… I just don’t want too. So I don’t need you anymore.”

 Papyrus stood there like a statue for what felt like ages, then he spoke.

 “Sans… I… I didn’t know that you felt this way. I am sorry that I didn’t know.”

 Papyrus tried to stand up, but only got as far as straightening up on his knees, “I… if… I hurt you that much… will my death make you happy? If I can…. make you happy, will it help? Will it stop you from hurting? I just want you to be happy.”

 Sans frowned, puzzled.

 “I’ll do anything to make you happy and if I have to die to do it… I… I will. I won’t be able to hurt you anymore. You’ll be happy. And I’ll be too…” he gave one last hopeful smile, dust slowly filling the air, swirling and floating away. Papyrus’s body started to disappear.

 “Goodbye, brother.”

 Then he was gone.

 

…

 

“Papyrus?” Sans said stupidly, standing there and staring at the dust, “Bro?”

 Confusion trickled like warm water in his mind until a bucket of ice-cold reality struck him out of his sedated state. He stared in horror at the pile of ashes in front of him and he fell to his knees, “ _PAPYRUS?!”_

 Sans shoved his hands in the dust and snow digging frantically, as if his brother was just lying under all the snow and debris, all in one piece and alive. 

 

“PAPYRUS, COME BACK! PLEASE ANSWER ME!!! PLEASE!!!”

 

***Nobody answered.**

 

“PAPYRUS, I AM NOT _KIDDING_ , PLEASE DON’T BE DEAD; PLEASE SHOW ME THAT I DIDN’T KILL YOU! I NEED YOU, BRO. PLEASE, I NEED YOU!" Sans' voice started to become guttural and scratchy from yelling.

"GODDAMMIT PAPYRUS!!!! **_PAPYRUS!!!!"_**

 

**…**

 

 

 

 

 

** *But nobody came. **

He began sobbing, falling on his side in grief and overwhelming guilt, he curled up and feeling the wretched _thing_ that was his soulsquirm and claw inside of him. He wanted to scream, but he wanted to laugh. He felt disgusted at himself, _repulsed_ of his actions. He wanted to die. He wanted to die so _badly._

 He shook uncontrollably, his breathing was uneven, fast and sharp, the loud pulse of his soul pounded in his head, everything was getting smaller, everything was closing in. It hurt. It  _hurt_. No, no, no. _No._ Sans curled into himself more until he had his head resting on his chest and his knees above his skull. _Somebody make it stop._

And then it stopped.

 He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked straight into crimson eyes.

 “There, there, Sans. There is no shame to what you feel. This is only you’re first time after all… I’m sure you’ll get used to it” Chara soothed, massaging his tense and shaking shoulder. Sans' head dipped back down, tears dripping off his face and into the snow and dust.

 Chara wrenched the skeleton's skull back up, forcing Sans to face them. His face and hands were caked with his brother’s remains, tears of pain mixed with it, dripping down his face in large quantities. A broken grin was spread across his face; he continued to shiver and sob in his loss and his guilt.

 “It’s ok, Sans, it’ll be alright. All will just reset and it won’t matter.” Chara lulled.

 “But..But…I’ll still… I… I will… reme…mber, I... I… wanna… forget…” Sans blurted, his words cut off with his broken, shortened breaths.

 “Oh, Sans," Chara cooed, "I know, but you see; now there is no going back. This is what it is now. You’ll live with you’re choices forever...

_“Welcome to the Genocide run…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. I can just hear Cunzy4 screaming her head off and readying her hands to slap me to oblivion -sips mocha-
> 
> (edit: -cries into my Sans plushie- I'm sorry with the lack of puns! I'm so sorry ;^; weeehhhhh)


	6. Undying on Monster Dust and Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIDNIGHT POSTING!
> 
> Or to be precise... -looks at watch- 8:22 PM.  
> Wednesday on the 29th of March 2017.... 32 days to update.... whelp.  
> Anyways blaaaggghhh, I'm not good at portraying the slow decent into insanity, but Sans flips back and forth from calm to bawling if certain occurrences happen... So here ya go kiddies! More Chara and Sans buddy buddy killing all life for ya twisted minds!  
> I also like to thank Cunzy4 for helping me give me ideas for when Sans and Undyne bump into each other when I hit a roadblock! You're so great at making ideas!  
> THANKS CUNZY! I HOPE YOU'RE DOING GREAT WITH YOUR SIXBONES STORY AND ALSO SCREAMING AT MY NEW CHAPTER OF MY HORRENDOUS STORY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU'RE SUCH A GREAT FRIEND.  
> Heheheheh... I know you hate it, but you'll read it anyways~

He and Chara stood there for a very long time, Sans still crying over what he had done to Papyrus. Chara patted the skeleton soothingly, trying to calm him down. They had to take this one slowly, if they forced him to get up or yell at him to stop crying, he may just blast them into the next re-load out of rage or worse. Change his mind about the whole thing _._  Then all that hard work would have been for _nothing._

After composing himself, he shakily stood up with Chara help; feeling emotionally drained leaving himself empty inside. This wasn’t a new concept to Sans the skeleton, but it wasn’t the normal kind of hollowness he experiences since the resets first started. It was different. Papyrus dying at his hands was obviously too much for his mind and soul to handle all at once. And that kind of damage on his being can never be healed.

Chara gave a smile to the dust-coated monster in front of them, “You feeling a bit better, Sans?”

“… Yeah, ” Sans looked at nothing while he said this.

“Come on, then, Sans, let’s go, we have a long while to the end! We have monsters to dust, EXP to gain and…um… so, whenever you’re ready.” Chara added lightly as soon as they picked up on their impatience in their tone.

Sans took a moment of silence, then, his white pupils coming back into existence, hand gripping his shirt and ribcage tightly as his soul violently rammed in his chest, screaming silently in anguish. But, slowly like it was running out of steam, it pacified; though it still hummed and twitched slightly, restless.

He laughed, looked at the human and gave them a huge smile and said, “Well, let’s go then,” he patted Chara’s shoulder and pushed it, making Chara to move forwards with him, “I can finally tell you some of my hilarious jokes!”

Chara grumbled irritably at this, the comedian’s jokes were almost always horrible or tasteless, but at least he was in a better mood. They walked towards the entrance to Waterfall.

“Now, why didn’t the skeleton go to the party...?”

* * *

 

 

“The Waterfall residents have been evacuated and RG-01 had vacated Snowdin residents, Captain,” reported one of the Royal Guards, a hyena like monster with flecked amber eyes.

“Good to hear.” Undyne nodded and then turned to everyone else, “Remember to be on patrol and look out for the human. I just got word that the human will be entering Waterfall grounds any minute now. We need to find it and kill it as soon as possible!” Undyne barked the order to the all the other guards.

“Yes, Captain Undyne!” chorused the Guards.

“Now let’s move out!”

The Guards strode off to their respective positions, filled with determination and purpose. Undyne watched them go and her only good eye narrowed as she noticed a certain skeleton wasn’t in the dispersing crowd. Undyne frowned at this oddity and stopped a soldier, the same one who gave her the report a moment ago.

“Soldier, it’s Amourus right? You remember Papyrus, don’t you? Have you seen him?”

“Yeah.” Amourus nods, “He ran off, heading for Snowdin. He said he was looking for his brother. Said he needed to find him before the human does.”

“And…” Undyne felt something in her go cold, “how long ago was this?”

“Around half an hour ago, Captain. I haven’t seen him… since,” his one and a half ears flicked down as he realised what he had said.

“O-oh shit.” He muttered.

Undyne stood there shocked, then looked distraught, “I told him not to… he went against my orders. Dammit!”

Amourus flinched as she punched a nearby boulder into little pebbles, “Captain, I’m sure Papyrus has a good chance to be alive. It is still possible that—“

“Papyrus never misses a meeting! _Never.”_ She interrupted, striding towards him, a strain in her voice. Amourus flinched.

“O-ok, so he missed one. Maybe it’s because he can’t find his brother. If I had to guess, in his mind, finding Sans is more important than meeting up with all of us.” He said hastily.

Undyne paused at that, thinking. She knew that Papyrus loved and tolerated his brother, as all siblings do. And if Sans was in any mortal danger, he’ll just throw everything away just to protect him. Maybe it wasn’t the worst. Maybe he wasn’t dead. Maybe he was still looking for Sans. But her sinking feeling in her gut was telling her otherwise.

But she just had to believe that Papyrus was alive. She IS going to believe that. Screw her gut feelings. She is going to force herself to believe Papyrus is going to pop up sooner or later.

So she did.

“…Ok.”

Right now, she had a human to worry about, and she had to strike it down.

“You come with me, soldier, were going to hunt down the human together, alright?”

“R-Really?” Amourus ears straightened. He, a mere sentry, help Captain Undyne track down a human? “I won’t let you down, Captain Undyne!”

“I know you won’t,” Undyne nodded and started to head south, “Now let’s go.”

* * *

 

 

A Woshua had burst into dust Chara gasped suddenly. Now instead of laughing, they started coughing. Sans was by their side in a second.

“Are ya alright, kid?”

“Oh… Oh **_hack_** _!_ Oh _God._ I’m choking. **_Hhhugh_** Oh God, I breathed… **_huuck_** in Monster Dust. **_Cuack!_** Oh Skies Above, I’m _DYING.”_ Chara choked out.

They fell to their knees, breath rattling as the dust itched and irritated their lungs.

“Ugh **_, Hhhhuuuu…_ ** Why is this happening to me? Why was I so stupid, I never was stupid enough to have done this before! _Why_.”

Sans stared at them for a moment before going into a full belly laugh. Chara scowled. “Stop laughing, ya goddamn comedian! It’s not funny!” croaked Chara, swishing the knife in their hands at Sans. The skeleton laughed harder and stepped away from Chara’s meagre attacks.

_“I’ll dust you!”_

The knife turned blue and it was wrenched out of their grip and they cried out in surprise, kick-starting another round of coughing. A few seconds passed and Chara lifted their head and glared at the smug skeleton, who had the knife lazily in the air. The weapon turned in slow-motion somersaults.

“I hate you.”

“What else is new?” Sans held out his skeletal hand for them.

Chara grumbled, letting Sans help them up, grabbing the floating knife afterwards. They glared at the pile of ash that was Woshua and brushed their knife on their sleeve, muttering, “For a monster that obsessed with cleanliness, it sure made a hell of a lot of a mess.”

Sans shrugged as they left the Wishing Room, Chara by his side. The cave opened up to a larger cavern, filled with dark water. Once the two got to the end of the port, the small little boat wasn’t there to carry them across, nor was the strange creature that does the ferry to the other side.

Chara stared at the deep, deep water, then stared expectantly at Sans. Sans looked lazily back, as if he wanted them to explain what they wanted. If he really didn’t know why they were staring at him, maybe Chara wouldn’t have gotten pissed. But Sans obviously did.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Sans asked.

“Aren’t you gonna get us across?” Chara pointed to the other rock formation in the distance.

“I don’t have a boat.”

“I know you don’t have a—! Don’t you have your uh, magical disappearing and appearing thingy? Can’t you get us across with that?”

Sans raised a brow-bone at the frustrated child, “Magical disappearing and appearing thingy?”

“Whatever! Stop being a lazybones and get us across!” Chara demanded angrily. Suddenly they froze, noticing what they had just called him. _Crap._ They forced their body to set itself in a defensive mode, just in case it was a little too early for Sans to be over the little fact he was a dirty brother killer.

Sans almost flinched at the word ‘lazybones’, but he continued to smile as he pushed away the mental image of Papyrus forming into his mind. “I think the magic word is needed.” Sans proposed.

Chara’s stance relaxed at how calm the skeleton was but they growled at his words to cover this action, “I’m not saying please.”

“Whelp, we're stuck here then.” Sans shoved his skeletal hands in his pockets and winked at Chara.

“…Fine! Can you please get us across?” Chara said sweetly, their voice only turning a little sharp at the special word.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear properly, say that again?” Sans said, cupping the space behind his mandible, just where his ear could’ve been, if he had flesh.

Chara’s scowl just turned sourer, then their eyes flickered red and spoke loudly, “Sans, can you _please_ , get us across? _”_

“Don’t need to repeat yourself,” Sans chuckled and he grabbed their wrist.

Chara stomach churned as the world warped and twisted around them. A feeling of being sucked inside out overwhelmed the child. Fortunately, as soon as the feeling came, it was gone and they were standing on the other side, staring at a sea of green instead of black.

“Here we go.”

Chara wobbled, their stomach did flips and threatened to chuck up the half-digested chips all over the ground. They groaned and clutched their stomach, head feeling light. “I feel sick.”

“You’d get used to it,” assured Sans in a non-caring manner.

“It better, because I— What was that?” Chara stared at the rustling grass and grinned, gripping their knife tighter. “Another Monster.”

Sans smiled at he child before him, eye glowing cyan and yellow. He concentrated his magic and his Magic Eye sought out the hidden monster’s soul. Sans turned the soul blue and dragged the monster out of the foliage. The young bunny monster let out a yelp of surprise, as he lost his balance and fell over.

“Wh-What? What just hap-happened?” stuttered the bunny, looking at the two monsters in front of him, “Sa-sans? S-some Stranger I D-Don’t Know? Did y-you see that? I was bei-being pull-ulled by someth-thing!”

“We didn’t see anything, maybe there’s something wrong with your eyesight.” pointed out Chara, flaunting the dusty knife right between the poor rabbit’s eyes. The little thing trembled at the sight of it, going cross-eyed to keep it in its line of sight.

“Why do you-ou h-have a knife? Kn-Knives ar-are dan-dangerous! M-Mam-mama s-s-says so!” stammered the bunny. He tries to back away from the weapon only to find out he can’t move his body at all.

“W-WH-AT’S H-HA-APENI-NING? WH-HY C-C-AN-’T I-I-I-I MO-OVE?! WHY AM I- AM I- AM I- BLUE?!”

Chara laughed at his fear and raised the knife, causing the rabbit to go into hysterics.

“ _SANS! SA-SA-SA-SANS HEL-EL-EL-ELP ME!!!!”_

Sans shrugged and closed his eyes, “Sorry, kiddo. You’re outta luck.”

The fluffy monster screamed for Mercy, using up his last breath doing so. The knife wasn’t even halfway through him before his body turned to ashes that rested in a pile on the ground.

“That was easy.” Chara said, wiping the knife on their shirt, which was turning grey at a rapid rate.

Sans did not say anything and just moved forward, immersing himself in the green seaweed. Chara quickly followed and frowned, looking to where Sans probably could be. The tangling grass brushed against them, sticking to them in a curious way before falling off them. Chara felt somewhat cleaner. So did Sans; Chara didn’t feel as itchy as before.

When the two slipped out of the long grass Sans took a moment to examine himself. He stretched out his fingers and touched his skull, trailing across his jawbone. He pulled back his hand to find it clean and dust free. His clothes were clean, jacket a vibrant blue, his shorts as black as can be, his slipper-sneakers looked almost brand new, if not for the worn look of them.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Chara asked. Sans looked back at them curiously and gives them a smile.

“What’s amazing?”

"The seaweed,” Chara nods at it, “it’s like a free car wash. Alphys used this for her experiments, from what I remember. Makes this weird, pink gloopy stuff for Undyne. I’m not sure what it’s for but I might have a few ideas. It also absorbs the dust, which is pretty cool. Real convenient. Dust can be very irritating when it gets in the wrong places.”

“Oh.” Sans examines himself one more time.

 _It’s almost like my atrocities never happened. Almost._ His breathing hitched as the memory assaulted his mind’s eye. His soul thumping, almost jumping into his mouth, this time he could not stop the attack on his guilty mind as it reeled the scene of Sans murdering all those innocent people, his best friend, _his brother._

 **_No!_ ** _No, no, no, no, no, no, it… it… it… it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter. Doesn’t matter._

Sans took a deep, shuddering breath, then exhaled. He did this repeatedly until the scene dissolved and he was left in peace.

Chara stared at him, keeping their distance, they could see he was shaking, they could see his luminescent soul glow beneath his clothes and ribs, almost like a lantern.  They frowned and held the knife tightly. Chara eyed him for a few moments until he relaxed and the glow of his soul dimmed. Chara softened their grip on the knife, leaving to hang in there, hand trembling in the sudden relief of exertion on the handle.

“Sans? Earth to Sans? You there, partner?” Chara walked up to him, clicking their fingers beside the indentation behind his mandible, Sans didn’t react.

“Responding would be nice, ya know. It’s rude to keep quiet when someone is asking for your attention,” huffed Chara, hands on hips, “You aren’t gonna let me talk to you all day, are you? Come on, Sans, give me an answerrrr- _GWWWAAAAAA!!!!”_

Chara was suddenly pushed pack by an unseen force straight back into the bushy land-sea growth, landing on their bottom. Chara growled, _What the hell?! Why did Sans do that for?! Was this some way to tell me to leave him alone? Well he could have just asked!_

Chara stood up to storm out of the green sea. Before they could, they felt the ground shake and a very familiar _CLANG, CLANG, CLANG!_ And they stopped. They gently parted the grassy seaweed just enough for them to see what was happening.

 _“Sans!_ There you are! Where were you? Have you seen Papyrus?” Undyne, the Fish Warrior, the Captain of the Royal Guard, looked down at Sans in relief and worry.

Sans swayed slightly, but it didn’t break the illusion of his façade. He shook his head quickly, “Nah… I… didn’t see him; I left Snowdin before I ran into him. We must’ a passed each other,” he shrugged, his smile trembling a bit.

“You didn’t see him? At all? But… he went looking for you, Are you sure you didn’t see him? He hasn’t come back yet; maybe he’s in trouble. I have to see if he’s safe!” Undyne said and took a step forward, only to be stopped by Sans.

“ _NO!_ I… uh…” Sans stared up at Undyne, who was glaring down at him with sudden suspicion.

“I, _what?_ ” demanded Undyne harshly. Her fish frills spiked up, intimidating the monster in front of her.

Sans quickly made a lie, words stumbling out shakily as he did, “I know your worried about Paps, I am too… but… you know him… if, if… he were to get in a threatening situation or, or… the human… We both know he..he would ha- … I’m sure _he_ _would_ … would...”

Sans choked on his words, holding them back before he could lose it again. He felt a burning feeling in his eye-sockets and he held all the churning and mixing emotions, bottling up in his soul, the pressure turning denser, in danger of exploding. It took all of Sans’ power to keep his soul and his feelings in check. Undyne’s hard look softened at the smaller skeleton’s behaviour, her frills drooping a bit. She felt kind of bad of exercising her frustration on Sans. He must be as anxious and wary as she was, as everyone else was. Joking personalities and cool attitudes can only take so much pressure before they break.

She put a hand on Sans’ shoulder and she could feel him flinch, as if she had struck him, making her feel even worse, “I… Sorry, you’re right, Sans. Papyrus can take care of himself. And I’m sure he wants you to take care of yourself too, so why don’t you get a move on?  Paps will catch up with us later.”

Sans quickly nodded and looked away from her and barely above a mumble he said, “….I guess I’ll meet you at Hotlands, Undyne. I’ll see ya later.” He tried to give her a smile, but it just looked like a pained grimace.  

Undyne watched him walk around the corner, acknowledging Amourus as he did. Amourus was waiting near the corner like he was told and he peeked at Undyne in questioning. Undyne nodded and signed him to come over, and he obliged.

“You found Sans! I didn’t see Papyrus with him. Is he ok?” Amourus asked.

Undyne sighed and looked back at him, “Maybe, he might be still in Snowdin, but I’m sure he’ll catch up to us sooner or later. Now let’s keep looking. The human could be anywhere right now.”

Amourus nods and follows her through the grass, close enough to Chara to touch them. Fortunately, he and Undyne didn't notice them. He followed her to the water’s edge, and he winced. He hated the water, where was the boat?

“Hm…” Undyne stared at the black water for a moment and in a flash of magic, she had made a bridge out of spears. Amourus looked at it uncertainly.

“It’s not gonna hurt you, I’ve done this hundreds of times.” Undyne assured, quickly pushing him onto the Spear Bridge. He stumbled a bit before alternating between walking and speed walking to the other side. Undyne followed him when he was halfway across.

Their sounds soon died down and Chara was left in silence for a second, until something tugged at their soul and they went flying once again. They almost hit the wall from the velocity that they were going, but turned the corner before they broke the wall and their back. They were suddenly released and they stumbled, toppling onto the closest wall and their stomach finally gave up their contents, splattering it on the floor and drops of bile landed on their shoes.

“Urgh…” Chara shuddered and groaned. They baulked as the after-effects of projecting their own vomit overtook them. They started dry heaving until their convulsing stomach stopped.

“That was so gross. I feel so yucky right now.” Chara whimpered. They grabbed a water bottle they stole from Toriel’s home and started to gurgle and spit out all the chunks of chip vomit that didn’t make its journey out of their mouth. Then they drank half of what was left before putting it away.

Looking up, Sans was a distance away from them to keep away from all the puke and water. His eye-sockets were dark and void of anything that’ll give a sign anything alive resided inside. Chara and Sans stared at each other for a moment before Chara spoke up.

“Next time, can you tell me when you’re gonna throw me about the place?”

Sans did not answer for a few seconds,  blinked at them, and at that moment he opened his eye-sockets, his eye-lights reappeared and he gave a tiny smile before shrugging.

“No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Giggles- get the title now? heheheh... depressing puns...  
> Also I've noticed how my chapters end with Dialogue... I wonder why is that... I dunno.  
> Also.  
> The OC lives. That's surprising. I thought he would die in this chapter. Maybe he's lucky.


	7. Crystal Stars and Mostly Silent Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two certain monsters tries.  
> Both monsters dies.  
> One drowns, one gored.  
> LOVE now balanced between two SOULs.  
> Then the writer fills in some stuff that was missing  
> From all the other chapters.  
> Something you may laugh at,  
> Or probably cringe and stop reading at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL. THIS TOOK IT'S FU*KING TIME. DIDN'T IT?!
> 
> Also I'd like to thank Cunzy4 for INTENTIONALLY (or not so) changing my mind about sparing MK.   
> THANK YOU FRIEND.

The first thing that hit the two was the smell. The ashy odour in the air almost overwhelmed their senses. Undyne looked around the area and saw piles of grey strewn across the cavern and heard nothing but silence from the Echo Flowers.

 The guard beside her whined softly at the sight, ears flattened down.

 “The human… it was here.” Amourus mumbled, “Where is it? I can’t…”

 Undyne didn’t respond and stepped irregularly to avoid the dust piles and Amourus followed, wide-eyed, “Do you think it’s in here somewhere? Did we go past it without knowing?”

 His Captain had seemed to have lost the ability to speak, so he too kept his mouth shut. The eerie silence was suffocating.

 If counted, there were five piles of former monsters in this particular cavern, some of them had items left behind in the mortal world by their dead owners. Amourus tried to avoid looking at them too long as he could feel a slow, crawling sensation on his neck every time he failed to resist the awful sight.

 He tried to keep his mind of the fallen monsters, using another one of his senses to keep him distracted. He closed his eyes for a moment, head dipped down, praying for something distracting to keep his mind from the horrific carnage. Then… he heard, ever so faint, the sound of crying. His head snapped up.

 “Captain?” said Amourus, “I think I hear someone, from over there!”

 “What? From where?” Undyne inquired, but before she got her answer, Amourus bolts out of the Wishing Room and out of sight, “Hey, wait!”

 Undyne quickly caught up to Amourus, who was standing at the edge of the waterfall that holds the endless rain of stones and boulders. Undyne herself had thrown on countless rocks and boulders at the top of the waterfall.

 Though she was supposed to devise a puzzle in the room, she hated puzzles as she does making them. Unlike Papyrus. So instead of crazy puzzles like the ones that littered the Underground, she delved deep into her creative, unique, Undyne-like imagination and created something that’ll end up making passersby have to constantly avoid the falling rocks from above.

 Amourus, avoiding the brook, looked at his captain and poked his nose towards the three-split waterfall, specifically at the middle, that holds a secret room behind the wall of water.

 “I think it’s behind there,” said Amourus.

 Undyne quickly made her way to the waterfall (Amourus still staying on dry-land) and passed through the water-wall and looked around until she spotted a young monster curled up in a corner.

 The monster noticed her immediately and he gasped, “ _Undyne!_ ” mewled the monster and almost slammed into the Fish Warrior, sobbing and recklessly sucking in breaths with no air.

 “ _Undyne! Undyne!_ Undyne, Undyne, Undyne I, I, I, I’m sc-scared, he, I, it—” he blubbered, “… nearly…g-got me…nearly found m-me…”

 Shaking, Monster Kid could say no more, only holler out, expressing fear in sobs and desperate breaths, unable to return to the painless and even breathing that didn’t bring stitches to his sides or threatens to clog his brain towards unconsciousness.

 Undyne went on one knee and tried to soothe the tear and snot filled child, “I’m here. You’re safe, ok? Were gonna keep you safe, and away from the human. I’m not going to let it get near you, or anyone. It won’t harm anyone else, I promise you.”

 Monster Kid stared at her, wide-eyed, in complete horror, as if he knew something she didn’t, “B-but, there was… there was… he… he was here… helping…”

 Undyne didn’t know what he was talking about.

 She gently lead him out, using her spears to bounce the rocks safely away from them as they got back to the hyena monster.

 Amourus stared at the child, suddenly feeling the need to completely protect the little one from the danger of the situation at hand. Monster Kid whimpered and wept, only giving him a few glances before staring out to the distance, shaking.

Amourus gave him a gentle look before setting his eyes on Undyne, “If I may, Captain…” Undyne turned her attention at him, finally taking her eyes off the young monster. He spoke quickly.

 “Can I bring this little one ahead to Hotlands and to Evacuation? It’ll be safer for him if he had someone going with him. The human could be anywhere in the area… and if the human finds him…” Amourus faltered for a second before hurrying on, “He needs someone to take care for him, until he gets to safety.”

 Undyne nodded, “I was just going to ask you that,” and she smiled, “I can continue the search on my own. You stay with the kid until it’s _completely_ safe.”

 Amourus blinked for a moment, almost faltering, but he gave an obedient nod, “Good luck, Captain, in finding the human.”

 He looked down, tenderly giving Monster Kid some reassuring words, although they seemed to have little effect. Monster Kid gradually moved with him into the next room.

 Undyne watched them leave, knowing that both of them would be safe.

 But was she wrong.

* * *

 

 

Chara slammed straight into a wall.

 They cried out in surprise and flailed, becoming unbalanced and fell flat on their back, with a particularly solid blow to their head. Flipping onto their side, they grasped their head, whining in pain.

 “Owwwwwwwwww! What the heck?!” Chara griped.

 Sans, who didn’t make a move, just wondered for a moment why did Chara just crash into a very obvious wall. Chara struggled to get to their feet.

 “ _Where did the door go?!”_ Chara demanded at the wall.

 “Uh.” Was all Sans could say. _How hard did they hit their head?_

 Chara snarled and grasped their knife. They started to bash the wall, chipping the compacted earth and loose rock, “Is this some kind of trick? Where did it go?”

 Sans quickly took a hold of Chara’s soul in blue magic and dragged them away from the wall.

 “Woah, there. I thought we were supposed to be attacking monsters, not walls,” Sans said jokingly.

 Chara whipped their head to face him, eyes bulging, “Sans! You saw a door, didn’t you? It was just there, it just disappeared!”

 “There’s no door, kid,” Sans said bluntly. But the more he thought about it, the more he felt a crawl of doubt, the more he felt like there was something missing in his mind, a certain event he cannot place. Additionally, he was pretty sure that they were at the entrance of the tunnel instead at its dead end…

 Chara was starting to struggle in his magical grip and dragging themselves back to the wall. He decided to try and remember later. So, without any more wasted effort, he zeroed the gravity on their soul and started to drag them out of the tunnel and out in the more open cave, with them swiping at the air in a feeble attempt to get back to mutilating the wall.

 They soon slumped in defeat and Sans put them down. They still grumbled about the “ _stupid, vanishing door”_.

 Soon Chara became quiet and the silence reverberated between the two, the only sounds being the gurgle of water and their corresponding footsteps. Chara gave a slightly interested glance at Sans’ telescope set up in the corner before admiring the spectacularly glittering wall on the opposite side, and Chara felt glad to be lucky enough to see it at this angle.

 The water went back to a luminous blue, almost lighting up the black dirt path. The Echo Flowers in the area were ominously silent, Sans noticed, but really all the Echoes they had passed said nothing at all.

 Until one of them produced a loud scream. Sans jumped away from the flower and Chara yelped in surprise. It wasn’t until Sans heard a second voice did he realise it wasn’t coming from the flower at all, but from behind him.

 “Kid! Calm down, it’s all right!”

 “No! No, no, no! It’s not! IT’S THEM!”

 Sans stared at the hyena in surprise before laying eyes on the panicking monster…

 Chara swerved to face the two, face twisted in surprise and eyes flashing red. Monster Kid screamed again, “NO! NO, NO!”

 Amourus stared at Chara in wide-eyed shock. They could feel the air of _wrong_ all over them. Their stance, those hostile eyes and… their soul. It beat and pulsed inside of them of a deep, pure red. A soul right side up. A soul of a—

 He came to a horrid realisation and pulled Sans away from them. He set a shield between the two monsters and him and Chara.

 “ _Human!”_ Amourus barked and immediately went to attack with his magic driven, white-hot, double-edged sword.

 Sans hardly had time to register what was happening before the opponents clashed, Amourus in a flurry of panic as he tried to block each and every one of the human’s attacks, looking for weak points in which he can thrust his weapon into their warm, small body and make them bleed and wither and die.

 On the other hand, Chara was already battle ready and shrieked with laughter as they attacked and dodged and attacked, almost like a lethal dance in which they were opponents against death, death promised from each other.

 Sans couldn’t intervene, the shield made it so. This was Chara’s battle, and Sans knew they’ll be fine on their own. He just had to take care of that kid, surely he, who saw him kill Grillby will soon tell Undyne what was happening—

 Monster Kid was already running in the opposite direction, where Sans and Chara came, going to find Undyne.

 Sans quickly went into action, teleporting far ahead of Monster Kid. He can’t let him get to Undyne, if he does, it’ll be Game Over. Sans and Chara weren’t strong enough to take down Undyne, not even close. He had to take care of this.

 Monster Kid skidded into an abrupt stop in front of the skeleton.

“ _Going somewhere, kid?_ ” Sans growled, eyes dark.

Monster Kid backed away from the skeleton, shaking uncontrollably and tears filling his eyes. “Don’t kill me,” he whispered.

 Sans’s soul pulsed brightly and burst out a surge of magic, showing no mercy as the ground, which where Monster Kid was standing, glowed a glaring blue. Monster Kid scrambled backwards to avoid the bone that shot out from the phosphorescing earth. Hastily getting to his feet he scrambled away from the danger, but coming to a halt in front of a wall of bones that raised up to the celling.

 Monster Kid’s soul flickered with panic, pulsing rapidly and sensing his impending death. Unable to run away. Unable to call for help. This poor monster, this young Monster Kid, cornered in an inevitable fate, completely helpless. Monster Kid felt tears coming to his eyes again, he was going to die… he closed his eyes.

 Then, the monster rationalised. Would Undyne do what he’s doing? Stand in place and accept death? Without so much as a fight? This is not what Undyne would do. Undyne would fight. And fight and fight and fight until the enemy was defeated. She will not accept death; she will not accept evil concurring over good. She will _not._

 Monster Kid had always idolised the Great Fish Warrior, her strength, her determination to protect the Underground from Bad Guys, her passion of her people, and defending all their hopes and dreams that they poured their souls into the glittering crystals that were their stars and lighting up the Underground with their beautiful, adoring souls that dreamed of a Future Above.

 An Enemy stands between everyone’s hopes and dreams, an Enemy he can call a Monster no more. This thing, this living, breathing thing in a shell of a Monster that had once loved and hoped. Wearing a blue jacket, black shorts, slipper-sneakers and a crazed smile. Ready to kill at any given moment.

 Monster Kid will not go down without a fight. This is what Undyne would do.

Taking a step forward, shaky but determined, he spoke, “I-I-I’m not going to let you hurt any-anyone else! And, and, and… you’re… you… you and that human… are going to destroy them all! I-I can’t… let you do that! Be-because, I have to save Monsterkind! I-I have to… I know I can’t, but I have to try! So, so… I dare you to fight me! I- I-”

Monster Kid’s soul plummeted to a cold blue and a sudden chill invaded them, fear piercing him again. The Enemy seems amused. Gravity, relentless upon him, forced Monster Kid to his knees. He cried out, surprised and fell hard on his face as he toppled, the unforgiving ground greeting him with a burning cold smack.

Then the pull of the Earth lightened as they rose from the ground and flipped, liberated from the sudden, absurd density of gravity, they stilled in space, everything slowed, twinkles of the glinting stones above him seem to take forever to light and fade. Tilting their head down to the ground, they saw the Enemy, left eye glowing like a powerful soul, vapour of excess magic flittering out of the eye-socket like untamed flames. The Enemy’s soul was a shape, ever so slightly, warbling out of the normal upended heart that was a Monster soul, so slightly.

Inclining his head further, they saw what waited below him. A snapped, jagged blue bone. Then everything went into fast-forward. The gravel blue and amethyst and rose quartz jewels blurred and mixed and formed into pointless shapes and colours. It mudded and dumbed his mind until a sharp pain in his chest snapped him back to his last few seconds in reality.

Without another processed thought, Monster Kid was no more and his dust spread across the floor.

 

The now useless bone attacks quickly dissipated into magical vapour and Sans doubled in on himself, trying to get his breath back. His soul thumped and burned inside of him, a new wave of unexpected pain had nearly taken him off his feet.

Gripping his chest and creasing his shirt, his grasp tight and squeezing, slipping the fabric through the spaces of his ribs, he tried to nullify the pain, the pain. His soul throbbed and flickered, but it soon exhausted itself and behaved. The pain was gone.

Sans had gained a new Level of Violence.

Sans blinked and looked up, hand still wrapped in shirt and curled around bone. And he looked at the pile of dust on the ground. The kid was dead. He wasn’t going to come back, tell Undyne or anything. Sans and Chara are in no danger of a vengeful Undyne when they’re not strong enough. Not for a while now. Obstacle gone.

 Still smiling, he stepped over the former monster, leaving the dust undisturbed.

* * *

 

 

 Chara, meanwhile, was enjoying their fight. Amourus tried and tried but kept getting hit, slashed, hurt. In his defence, he did take a good chunk of the human’s HP, but not much. He was slowing down; tiring, shield slowly dissolving and his sword flickered from time to time, rendering it useless for a few seconds. Leaving him forced to resort to physical attacks until it re-appeared.

 The murderer seemed to have a limitless energy, a human, and a young one at that, relentlessly going in with their shimmering weapon to tear down his HP bit by bit. Slowly, but surely, Amourus was soon left with his life on single digits and he knew, the next attack, if he didn’t block it, he would surely die.

Panicking now, Amourus started to hastily set up a weak sword that broke from the power of the next attack and Amourus gasped, eyes wide, but the knife missed him by a hair’s breadth. He stumbled back, blinking rapidly, mind trying to process that it was still alive. The human sprang at him in his sudden moment of weakness and got him on his back. Small but horrifically strong, they pinned him by his neck and raising the knife with the other, high above their head.

The hyena monster struggled and flailed, he rolled onto his side, surprising the human. Now the human was on the ground, but they growled and abandoned their knife and set both hands and digging into his throat. Gasping for air, Amourus tried to rip their hands away whist going it for close-combat, using what’s left of his magical offense reserves, he used small versions of his swords on the human’s arms, slicing and making them bleed.

The human screeched and let go, but went in for a powerful punch that set the guard down to one remaining HP. Amourus, from the impact of the blow, skidded across the ground and off the ledge and fell into the luminescent water below.

The human scrambled to the edge to watch him flail helplessly in the water, the bottom too deep, his erratic movement and his inability to swim merged into a lethal mixture of fear and death.

He went under, once, and tried to push himself to the surface. But all his energy had been drained from battle and his body, working so hard against the water, an opponent that he was so utterly weak to he just couldn’t; he sank from the surface again…

And never came back up.

Chara counted the minutes that went by and then checked their Status. He must have died under there. They were now on Level Eight. They grinned and stood up, and found themselves facing into dark empty sockets.

Chara screeched in surprise and jumped away from Sans, clutching their chest, “Oh my Celestial Stars, Sans, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Sans gave a lop-sided grin and bright glowing eyes in response, “Well, good thing I didn’t, huh?”

Chara poked their tongue out, “Shut up.”

“Well, at least you got rid of the guy you were fighting, right? Or you would have been under _cardiac arrest_ ,” Sans chuckled.

“Sans, no, don’t even start,” Chara warned.

“How? I don’t even have a _ticker._ ”

“Sans I will hurt you,” Chara felt their mouth twitch up.

“Sorry to hear that, I thought my little ice-breaker would have been very _heartening_.”

“That is it!” Chara shouted and went for the comedian, a sudden laugh bubbling up inside and bursting out of their mouth.

Sans just stepped out of the way as Chara lost themself into a fit of giggles and held their stomach, a sharp pain jabbing them with every breath that they took in, but they hardly felt it.

 Sans raised an eyebrow at the giggling child and almost felt a sense of achievement of making them laugh at his _watery_ puns. Sans grinned wider at his unpremeditated gag.

 “Guess the little _pace-maker_ worked then?” snorted Sans.

 “Yes, yes it… it did… Oh Skies Above, your jokes are so bad they’re good!” they snickered.

“They’re always good, kid,” Sans replied and led them down the path, their shared laughter not being registered to the flowers around them.

Except for one.

* * *

 

Flowey watched them go down the path and frowned slightly.

Sinking into the ground, he popped up right next to the latest victim of Sans’ carnage, Monster Kid. Sneezing from being so close to the dust, he growled. He was a _flower_ , how the hell did he have the ability to sneeze? He didn’t even have a nose!

Putting his thoughts off impractical things, he contemplated of what he is thinking of this new and completely insane route that Chara decided to take on this time. It was the only thing he could do besides watching this whole ordeal unravel into one twist and turn to another (and stalking the two), since he refused to disengage the puzzles ahead of the duo.

 _Let them get stuck in the puzzles,_ he thought darkly, _You always hated those puzzles, didn’t you Chara? Always made you take the boat or had to go running to Mom and Dad or me to get help. The only ones you ever got right was the 5000 Puzzle Piece that we had. Oh, you never let me touch the pieces, thought that I would eat them or something, like an animal._

_But then again, you don’t need me to get you past the puzzles; the Smiley Trashbag could just do it for you, or just teleport you out of the room. You don’t need me for anything, anymore. Boring am I? I’ll show you ‘boring’… Chara, you termagant. Gone and ditched me for a Trashbag…_

Flowey’s mind settled onto the skeleton, and he felt something cold slither down his stalk. Chara really did a number on him. He didn’t know what went down back at Final Hall, but it took countless of reloads, far past his botheration to count. He had decided to drop his count around a hundred and thirty or so.

But in those myriads of loads, Chara did something to Sans to make him snap. But what?... What could make him break like that, when he couldn’t make the same results? He did horrible things when he had control over the timeline. He did many amazing, beautiful things, yes. But most of them were filled with experimental chaos that eradicated the Underground many times… almost did anyway.

That damn skeleton was always there to stop him. To make him go back when he pushed it over the line. Manipulation. Murder. Regicide. Attempted Genocide. He never, ever, got passed the Smiley Trashbag. No matter what LOVE he was, no matter how many attempts. Sans always got the upper hand. Always.

And it wasn’t _just_ Sans either. There was Undyne… even Papyrus at times. Papyrus, his favourite monster in the Underground, could almost always talk him out of everything. Not all the time though. But still, he could hold a record of ‘ _solving tribulations without doing a violence!’_ as he would say. Good old Papyrus.

His smile he didn’t know that had appeared had fallen slack.

He didn’t really think Sans would have done it.

What he had done broke everything he knew about the brothers’ relationship into two. He had taken his brother’s life. This was unbelievable. Even for him, who saw and forced many outrageous events to happen, nothing like this had ever shown. This was new… and… and… he couldn't place it. What else was it?

Sans would have never done something as horrific as that. Was he even a Sans, anymore?

Feeling somewhat sick now, he felt himself bury into the earth and rose to find himself in a new location, rocky walls bare but the dome ceiling, sparking with the Underground’s artificial celestial lights.

“What did Chara do to him?” he asks to the crystal stars.

They didn’t answer him. Not that they could, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now the Pun Master.  
> Leave comments to praise your new ruler!  
> Or just comment about the story, any one is fine XD.


End file.
